Joanna McValerie
Joanna McValerie '''is a character on School Memories (also now known as School Memories Again) and is one of the original 18 people who were already residents on Gee Street before the story started. She is confirmed to be 17 and is presumed to be a '''junior '''at Lunnidale High. In the beginning of season one she began a relationship with Craig O'Meara. It was then when she revealed that she was bullied at school and he was the only person who stood up for her. After obtaining two tickets to Christmas Island, McValerie and O'Meara leave for '''Christmas Island in season two, before returning in season four to tell to Giaminh Donovan that she was pregnant. It wasn't until mid season four when she revealed that the father was Jefferson Larousse and not Craig's. Only three people know about this secret - Herself, Jefferson and a mysterious person (MP). She is currently pregnant with Jefferson Larousse's baby, and after getting an ultrasound, she found out that she was carrying twins. It's unknown on how long she's been pregnant for, but probably close to giving birth because she had sex before leaving on her holiday. Her sister Amanda McValerie arrived on the streets early on and the two are shown to have a good relationship. She pays and takes care for Amanda during her stay as she had financial issues. Amanda left before Joanna returned from Christmas Island. In early 2011, the writer announced a side-project called School Memories Chronicles consisting of four episodes and one of those four episodes will feature Joanna and Craig O'Meara's holiday at Christmas Island. However, the side-project is currently on a hold. Joanna McValerie is a character based on Joanna Nguyen. Biography Early Life McValerie's early life is mostly unknown and on how she arrived on the streets is yet to be revealed, but her mother (unnamed) is alive, probably living alone as she kicked out Joanna's sister; Amanda McValerie. Her father was announced to be making an appearance in season five, named Christopher McValerie. Season One She made her first appearance in the episode three, and was already living on Gee Street. She is close friends with Sandy Wright, Lisa Mai and Giaminh Donovan and is occasionally going shopping with them. She lives in house two, with Charlie Montgomery, Craig O'Meara and Anna Nguyen. She begins a relationship with Craig early on after the two talk about their past, where it's revealed that the two went to the same school and McValerie was constantly bullied. Craig obtains two tickets to Christmas Island and asks Joanna to come with him. At first she's hesitant but she heads off with him, and was scheduled to return before Sandy and Simon's wedding. It was later revealed in season four that the night before she and Craig left for the holiday, she got drunk and had sex with Jefferson Larousse who was also drunk. Season Two Joanna was absent in season two due to her being on a holiday with Craig O'Meara at Christmas Island. Season Three Joanna was scheduled to return in season three with Craig for Sandy and Simon's wedding however their flight was delayed and they had to miss the wedding. They were absent for the whole season. Season Four Joanna and Craig returned in season four after Simon Vo's accident and she played a huge part in cheering Sandy up. She later revealed to Giaminh Donovan that she was pregnant with Craig's baby, however the truth was that the baby was Jefferson's, on who she had a one night stand with the night before she left for her holiday. She tells Jefferson. Her being pregnant prompted Craig to raise money. During the course of the season four Winter Arc she grew a bond with Jefferson Larousse and showed feelings for him, even though she was with Craig. She went into a false labor at Jefferson's restaurant, Jay Hut. Category:Character